elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrine of Talos
Blessing Effects Activating the shrine confers the Blessing of Talos for a duration of eight hours. * Reduces cool-down time between Shouts by 20%. * Cures all diseases (except active vampirism/lycanthropy). Only one blessing (effect) can be active at one time. Praying at a different shrine will remove this effect. Crafting This shrine can be crafted for a homestead as part of . It requires the following components: *1 x Amulet of Talos *1 x Dragon Bone *1 x Dragon Scales *1 x Steel Ingot Locations Other Locations *A shrine is located outside the entrance to the Thieves Guild. Nura Snow-Shod can be found in front of the shrine. *A shrine is located in Whiterun, just at the base of the stairs leading up to Dragonsreach. Heimskr is the main attendant of this shrine. *One is on a small peninsula to the west of Whiterun. *A shrine can be found in Bloated Man's Grotto (At the far west end of the mountain range, west of Riverwood). The statue of Talos is the resting place of Bolar's Oathblade. *Another is northeast of Ysgramor's Tomb. In front can be found the dead body of Ilas-Tei, an Argonian apprentice mage who was practicing spells on skeevers, apparently without success. *On a small island west of The College of Winterhold (same location as Velehk Sain's Treasure.) *There is a shrine hidden just south of the Tower Stone and east of Hob's Fall Cave. This shrine is a random encounter location. *There is another shrine due east of the Tower Stone on an island. *In the snowy mountain above Froki's Shack , east of Autumnwatch Tower . This is also a location for the unique Imperial Helmet (Spartan Variant). *A shrine is located inside Fellglow Keep, in the first room coming from the Fellglow Keep Dungeons with the Novice Conjurer and Apprentice Storm Mage. The shrine has fallen over and is laying facing upward on a pile of rubble. No blessing can be received from it. (Instead, the blessing can be activated via the Talos symbol laying on the broken table with a large stone on top, directly across from the statue.) Trivia *These shrines often contain offerings to Talos including medium level weapons and armors most often Imperial gear, Steel or Steel Plate. It can be beneficial for a low-level character to seek out these shrines, take the offerings for better armor and weapons or to make some quick gold. *The plethora of offerings at the shrines outside of the cities in Skyrim implies that many people are still worshiping Talos, but taking precautions as to not be caught by Thalmor Justiciars. *Near several of the shrines are random encounter locations. This can sometimes lead to Thalmor Justicars attacking the player for being a Talos worshiper. *The large number of shrines might be due to the banning of the worship of Talos, forcing his worshipers into secluded areas. Gallery Talos_Shrine_-_Side.png Talos_Shrine_-_Front.png Bugs * The description for the Blessing of Talos reads "Time between shouts is reduced 0%." This is due to the game using the decimal form of 20%, which is 0.2. That 0.2 rounds down in the description to 0, making it appear as if the blessing has no effect, even though it does properly assign the bonus. There is no current fix for this and having this bug once will ensure having it for the duration of the game. * Bringing a follower during The Forsworn Conspiracy quest may permanently make the follower stuck at the temple. If married to the follower, it may be impossible to get them out of the temple. Even after finishing the next quest (No One Escapes Cidhna Mine), the follower is still stuck. Also, waiting an entire month does not fix it nor will telling the follower to go home. No fixes have been confirmed at this point so it is not recommended to have a follower during this quest. * After the completion of The Forsworn Conspiracy and No One Escapes Cidhna Mine the Dragonborn may still be confronted by the corrupt guards upon entering the Shrine of Talos who will reenter the dialogue to arrest them and take them to the Cidhna Mine. There doesn't seem to be a way to fix this and even after waiting days or weeks the guards will not leave the Shrine. * Unable to craft a shrine even with multiple amulets due to it being a quest item. Category:Skyrim: Divine Shrines